


Character study: Sophie Devereaux

by Teaotter



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fanmix, Format: Streaming, Gen, Grooveshark.com, challenge: leverage-bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songlist. Modified playlist available streaming on Grooveshark, link below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character study: Sophie Devereaux

Grooveshark playlist available streaming: [here](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Sophie+Devereaux/69651278). They don't have either of the Amelia songs, darn it.

1\. Una Notte a Napoli - Pink Martini -- for all of Sophie's reminiscences of Nate chasing her through various European cities

_Una notte a Napoli  
Con la luna ed il mare  
Ho incontrato un angelo  
Che non poteva più volar_

_(One night in Naples  
With the moon and the sea  
I met an angel  
Who could no longer fly)_

2\. Make Believer - Amelia -- for the best actress in the world (as long as she's not acting)

_A patient imposter that knows where to start  
Can make off with an unsuspecting heart_

3\. Sentimientos - Andrés Linetzki & Ernesto Romeo (instrumental) -- because Sophie deserves at least one sexy tango

 

4\. Temptation - Holly Cole -- a good grifter knows what their mark wants (or how to make them want it)

_Everything is made from dreams_

5\. Thick as Thieves - Amelia (instrumental) -- Quick and intricate, the way a con comes together


End file.
